


Fools

by NamsonTrash



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Also I don't know why I threw in Jin/JB, Also i think the ending is really cute and it makes all the angst worth it just saying, And poor Jinyoung, Angst, Because I suck, But it just presented itself so nicely, But that's super tiny, Canon Compliant, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry but not really, M/M, Oh yea, Poor Bambam, So....., also, and Poor Yugyeom, aren't even mentioned, but it kinda just happened, for sure, i hate myself for writing this, much - Freeform, oh my god the angst, so don't worry about it, the only people in BTS who really do much are Jin Yoongi and Namjoon, the rest are just mentioned by name, too mcuh, yea why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamsonTrash/pseuds/NamsonTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I thought you were dead! How could you do that to me?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt I used

  
  


Who knew a tour would be so damn exhausting? Namjoon didn’t know why this tour seemed far more difficult than any of their others, which is why when they actually got a day completely to themselves in LA, he knew what they deserved to do.

They were walking to a steakhouse not too far from their hotel, and despite the tired energy the maknae line still managed to be buzzing all over the place. They didn’t even stop once they got in the building and were waiting to be seated. At least they had the news on the TVs so Namjoon wouldn’t get totally bored. 

He didn’t know what he expected on the American news, but he soon found out that what they considered “news” was rather amusing. Apparently some football player broke some record. Who cares how many yards they threw in a game? And don’t even get him started on why they would use yards, it was such a senseless measurement. 

The next segment was going to be “5 Easy Meals in 30 Minutes or Less”. Upon seeing this Namjoon figured Jin would at least get a laugh out of this, so he turned to tell him what was coming on next. Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook were growing even more anxious and were bothering Hoseok about something. Then there were Jin and Yoongi just standing there rolling their eyes at what they were witnessing. 

“Jin hyung!, I think you’ll like the next segment, they’ll be showing a lot of food” Namjoon laughed at the end of that. Afterwards he’ll come to have wished that he would have cherished that small moment of happiness as it was his last.

Jin smiled and looked at the television with Yoongi when an indescribable look came over both of their faces.

Namjoon didn’t know what they could be cooking to offend the two so much, so he turned to look, ready to quip a joke in their direction.

Then he saw it. “Plane Containing Group ‘GOT7’ Went Missing Shortly Before Scheduled Arrival in Los Angeles”.

Some might say their heart would have dropped at this moment. That’s not how Namjoon felt at all, rather it felt like it was making its way up his throat. He tried to say something, he didn’t even know what, he just needed to speak but it came out in a cry.

At this sound the remaining four members stopped goofing around and looked at their disgruntled leader wondering what happened. Following his face to the television they saw something about GOT7 and Los Angeles. They didn’t know what it said but they assumed it wasn’t good at the look on the leader’s face. They turned and saw similar looks on the two eldest faces as well. Jin turned to them and explained what the caption said, effectively freezing all members in their place. 

After what seemed like an eternity of silence Namjoon finally decided to act. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jackson’s number. He knew he wasn’t supposed to use it in the States unless absolutely necessary, and he figured this fell into the necessary category. A moment of static and then the boy’s voicemail started “Hey, it’s Jackson, I do get kinda busy you know… so call me back later or leave a message or whatever. Bye.” Every other time Namjoon called the older boy he could hear the smile in the message, hell he could even picture it. But none of that came through this time. 

He hung up and called again, this time hanging up after “Hey, it’s Jackson,” as tears started to fall. After the sixth or seventh time call, who was keeping count, he felt the phone being pulled out of his hands.

\--

No one knew how to handle the news. For most of the members they were just acquaintances with those in the other group. The only ones who were closer were Jin and Jaebum, and of course Namjoon and Jackson.

No one knew that Namjoon would react this way either. Granted, they had no clue how their leader would react, but they expected him to tell them what to do, tell them how they should react. But he didn’t. instead he pulled out his handphone and started dialing irately. 

Who was he calling? Was he calling their manager to arrange a ride for them to get back to the hotel? Was he calling a taxi for the same reason? They didn’t know, but when he hung up and called again they assumed that wasn’t the case. By the fourth call they saw the tears sliding out of his eyes. And some point after that they saw Jin hyung pull the phone out of the leader’s hands.

Namjoon’s reaction was not what they expected. “No!” he screamed with more force than they had ever heard in his voice as he pulled the phone back from Jin, however this was too forceful and the phone ended up on the floor In pieces. “No…” he said quieter, repeating this while choking on his own tears. The boys ignored the looks everyone was giving them as Namjoon crumbled into Jin’s embrace.

After Jin spared a look at Yoongi, the rapper gathered them and walked them back to the hotel, leaving Jin and Namjoon behind for the moment.

\--

After a minute, or really who knows how long, of crying in Jin’s arms like a baby Namjoon allows the older to slowly pull him up and lead him back to their room. He’s completely unaware of his surroundings until Jin is knocking on a door. Who’s worth bothering at this moment? No one. Which is why Namjoon doesn’t notice when Jin tells Yoongi to bring everyone to his and Namjoon’s room for the night. None of them should be alone. He isn’t surprised to see all five exit from Yoongi and Hoseok’s room immediately, apparently having the same feeling.

Namjoon also doesn’t notice being pushed into his bed, or having his jacket taken off. He also doesn’t notice the symphony that starts to fill the room because no one wants to hear the silence and Namjoon’s sobs. 

He awakes the next morning with a killer headache, and his throat felt like he tried to eat a cactus. Looking around the room he’s confused to see Yoongi holding Jin in the next bed over, Hoseok and Taehyung curled into each other on the couch and Jimin and Jungkook on the floor against the couch. Wondering why they were all in the same room he questioned if there was a mistake in the booking again. It wasn’t un-often that they somehow under booked the rooms, and it was usually the boys who ended up cramped together. 

Then the memory came rushing back, GOT7’s plane went missing… Jackson…. He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t anymore, it was physically impossible. Where was his phone? He needed to call Jackson. He needed to make sure this was just a really, really bad dream. He remembered Jin had taken it from him last night when he dragged him back to the hotel. He was already getting up to look for it when he heard a knock on the door. 

He made his way to the door and upon opening it he was met with their manager whose face was a bright red. 

“How could you not answer your handphone?! We gave it to you for a reason! Do you not know what happened?!” the manager was yelling in Namjoon’s face, waking everyone in the room. By the time the manager finally looked at Namjoon he realized that Bangtan’s leader did know what took place yesterday.

Deciding it would be best to not yell at the boy any longer, he looked in the room and after seeing all of the members were already present he let himself in. “Okay, we need to talk about you will answer any questions relating to last night’s incident”.

Everyone was wondering why they would need to answer questions. After seeing the questioning looks on everyone’s – well nearly everyone’s, Namjoon’s was completely blank, – faces their manager decided to question “Did you forget about your fan meet today? A lot of your fans are going to want to know how you’re handling this.”

Surprisingly, Yoongi was the first to speak, “Should we even still have the meet up today? It could be seen as extremely rude…”, then he added in his head “and there’s no way in hell Namjoon is going to be able to go in public today”. 

“We can’t cancel an event the day of, thousands of tickets have already been sold, it would only disappoint your fans if you were to not go” the manager answered.

So for the next hour and half they went through a list of possible questions that could possibly be asked about the situation, and how they should answer them. Throughout the entire thing Namjoon only bobbed his head, not really paying attention. Rather he was trying to conjure up every single way the other group would have survived the apparent plane crash.

After Namjoon came up with no solutions, and everyone else was prepped for the fan meet they were being shuffled from their room to another where the coordi-noonas were getting ready to put on their make up for the day. There was only one problem with that, Namjoon was not moving from his spot on the floor. 

Seeing this Jin stayed back and told the others to go on, they’d be in the room in the moment.   
“Kim Namjoon, you need to get yourself together, what would the fans think if you didn’t go today?” Jin questioned, and when the younger remained motionless he tried “Is this what Jackson would want you to do?”.

At the mention of the Hong Kong native’s name, Namjoon’s eyes jerked to Jin’s face, outraged he would play such a card. In rebuttal he wanted to question how Jaebum would feel about Jin seeming so fine about the situation, but at the came out was a hoarse whisper.

Jin sighed, of course Namjoon lost his voice. That’s what happens when you cry yourself to sleep and through sleep. “Stay here” he offered before going to get their manager.

\--

After their manager confirmed that there was no way Namjoon could go to a fan meet when he couldn’t even speak he arranged for tea to be brought to the room and ordered the boy to stay in for the day, they had a concert in China in three days, and they needed the rapper’s voice by then. 

The boys stopped in and told Namjoon to feel better with Yoongi telling the younger “just get some sleep, okay?” before they all left. So that’s what he did, or at least what he tried. After laying there for presumably a millennium he looked at the clock on the nightstand – it was barely noon, the event only started half an hour ago. Jackson and the others had been missing for less than a day.

He suddenly realized he couldn’t do nothing for much longer, so he got up and pulled out the tablet from his luggage and began looking into it. Everything he found only made him feel hopeless.

After about an hour of researching he felt more hopeless than ever. Apparently when their plane was thirty minutes away from landing signal was lost completely. And this was completely blamed on a storm brewing on the West coast. Because of said storm they haven’t been able to send out a search party until 11 that day, and so far nothing had been found. 

As far as any official statements went – JYP had only said that it was an unimaginable incident, and that he would do everything in his power to find the boys. 

After reading that Namjoon didn’t know what he was doing as he navigated to an episode of Problematic Men, the episode Jackson was his guest. He didn’t know he could cry any more when teardrops started falling on the screen, but then again he didn’t even notice that.

He remembers Jackson saying he thought Namjoon could look over him. Namjoon let out a bitter laugh. Well, he really fucked that up. Jackson should have had someone better do that. Given the chance he wishes he could warn the older boy of this.

He remembers thinking it was funny when Jackson was complaining about Namjoon always ignoring his calls. More often than not the younger man did answer but Jackson only seemed to focus on when he couldn’t. But what’s he supposed to do when he gets a call in the middle of a concert? Just answer it? He hopes Jackson understood that. But there’s no doubt in saying if he could go back he’d never let one of Jackson’s calls make it to his voicemail.

He remembers the words that first made his heart race from Jackson.

“Now don’t avoid me anymore and come with me. Look at me, don’t be shy.” Jackson said why looking Namjoon in the eye.

“You want us to be together?” he stupidly asked in reply.

“Don’t be scared even though I’m not good at this either. I think we’d be a hot couple.” Jackson finished his ‘rap’ proudly.

Namjoon laughed at this, now he really wishes he hadn’t. What if Jackson thought he was laughing at what he was saying?

“Don’t go so hard now, I’ll get hurt” Jackson warned before Namjoon started his rap. 

After this Namjoon ceased paying attention to the tablet. Instead he chose to curl up in a ball and cry without being reminded of how much Jackson asked him not to diss him.

\--

The fan met went well all things considering. As expected there were a lot of questions about the missing group, but the boys just took turns saying their prepared answers. The majority of people who showed up must have been IGOT7’s as well because the overall mood was rather low. 

When Jin returned to his room he saw Namjoon curled into a ball on the couch and the tablet on the floor. Going to pick up the tablet he saw that Namjoon was watching the episode of Problematic Men he invited Jackson on for – paused before it was even ten minutes in. His heart felt for the younger man. While he and Jaebum were decent friends, he knew Namjoon and Jackson’s relation was always deeper.

Plugging in the tablet to allow it to charge Jin then went to nudge Namjoon awake. They were all supposed to go to Yoongi’s room to order room service and getting some rest because they had to fly out to China tomorrow for their next concert. Namjoon croaked out a “what” at being awoken from the bliss of nothingness before Jin explained that they needed to go eat. Both painfully aware what happened the last time the group gathered for food.

Regardless somehow the two made it to Yoongi’s room, and while everyone wasn’t hyperactive as per usual, at least it wasn’t as dead as last night. And at least Namjoon wasn’t crying his soul out. 

Half an hour later Namjoon excused himself. He need to check the news, he needed finality so he could ignore it completely. But what he saw turned his world upside down.

\--

Jackson was excited to go to the states, mostly because Mark couldn’t stop talking about home. They were about half an hour away from landing when Jackson was asking Mark what the first thing they were all going to do after getting to his parents. Right before the American could answer all hell broke loose. 

The lights started flashing and the masks dropped from the ceiling as they could feel the direction of the plane nearly change to a 90 degree downward turn. He heard screaming from every direction, but the loudest was in the seat behind him. Turning around he saw Youngjae frozen and screaming louder than he did on Real GOT7. The younger wasn’t even making a movie to putting on his mask.

Cursing, Jackson took his off and went to the row behind him and put Youngjae’s mask on. He was just returning next to Mark when it all went black.

\--

Namjoon rushed back into Yoongi’s room and told his members that they needed to go now. Normally Yoongi or Jin would speak up and question what the leader was doing, but they knew better than to do that when Namjoon was in this state. 

So, they all got up and followed Namjoon to the front of the hotel where a cab was waiting. “Centinela Medical Center” the leader spoke with a somewhat pathetic voice, but the driver apparently understood and began driving.

“Namjoon, what’s going on?” Yoongi finally asked what everyone was wondering.

“They”, Namjoon began although you could barely hear him, “they found the plane. I made a call, they’re at the hospital right now.” He choked back a sob before continuing “Most of them are fine.” 

The rest of the ride was silent. As soon as they arrived at the hospital Namjoon paid the driver before they ran into the emergency room. No one expected to see six members of the team they collaborated with at MAMA there, but it wasn’t unwelcome. 

“Jaebum!” Jin called out, almost with a smile on his face before going to hug the leader of the other group. “What happened?” he started before Namjoon cut him off. 

“Where’s Jackson?” He had looked at every exhausted face failing to see the one that usually shone brighter than the sun. 

“Sit down guys, “ Jaebum started before recounting the crash, explaining that Jackson noticed Youngjae wasn’t wearing his mask, although he didn’t say that he should have been the one to notice, the one to act, but everyone knew that was the consistent thought in his mind since they calmed down. 

Apparently Jackson was still standing when the plane made impact with the beach of a small off-shore island. He hit his head, and he hadn’t come to, not even when the helicopters came over the small island when the sun was high in the sky. Not even when he was loaded into one. Not even when they had arrived at the hospital. 

\--

Had Namjoon not been sitting he would have crumbled. Hell, who’s saying he didn’t. He had been given the hope that Jackson was alright, that he actually made it.

With their leader’s apparent inability to speak, Jin did so in his place, “We’re thankful you’re all okay. Is there anything we can do?”

Jaebum shook his head, “we’re just waiting as it is, you’re welcome to join us in that if you’d like.”

So they stayed there, the two groups talking about everything under the sun in a hope to relieve the pain of the current moments. 

“Jackson Wang?” a nurse had stepped out and asked, after seeing thirteen boys stand up with two older men she sighed. “I can only allow one person right now.”

As GOT7’s manager got up to go check on the boy Namjoon’s heart started racing. If they were taking someone back there, that meant there was someone to talk to, that meant the surgery worked. From that moment on he stared at the doors, ignoring the happy chatter around him. There was only one person he wanted, no needed, to talk to.

\--

45 minutes later the manager came out and sent Jaebum in. it was only fifteen minutes later when he returned and tapped Namjoon on the shoulder. “He wants to see you”.

This was it, this is what he’d been waiting for. So, why did he freeze with a dumbfounded look on his face?

“Did you hear me?” Jaebum asks softly. While everyone was talking except Namjoon, he was told how their leader reacted to the entire situation. And after talking to Jackson he’s pretty sure he knows why.

Namjoon shook his head and then refocused on the other leader. “I said, he wants to see you”.

So, Namjoon stood up and followed the nurse to see Jackson.

\--

Namjoon’s eyes fell on Jackson the second he walked in his room, and even though he was warned about being too rough with the Hong Kong native he couldn’t stop himself when he gave him a bone-crushing hug before the nurse yelled at him. After which, he sat in the seat next to Jackson’s cot and held his hand as the tears started to fall. Satisfied, the nurse left the two alone.

“Yeesh, why are you so sad Joonie? Nothing happened to you.” Jackson jokingly said, trying to lift the mood of the room.

“I thought you were dead!” Namjoon started, ”How could you do that to me?”.

Jackson didn’t know what he expected when Jaebum told him the younger man was here. But he didn’t expect this. Namjoon’s voice was wrecked. Apparently his leader wasn’t joking in the least when he said Namjoon was a mess.

Jackson, although very unusual for the boy, had a hard time wracking his mind for the words he wanted to use. “Joonie, it’s okay, I’m here.” he found himself saying, trying to comfort the other. But the choked sob that left Namjoon proved he wasn’t doing the best job.

“I… I thought you were…” Namjoon said more to himself than to the boy whose hand he was holding, tightening his grip like if he let go Jackson would disappear.

Jackson’s heart shattered. So, he did something stupid, even though the nurses told him not too, he sat up. Maybe he could pretend he didn’t understand them if something happened, I mean maybe “okay” was the only word in English he knew, believable right? “Come here” he said pulling Namjoon out of the chair. 

Namjoon found himself in Jackson’s arms with a hand stroking through his hair. “It’s okay, I’m here, I’m okay” Jackson found himself saying to soothe the other as soft sobs racked his body.

They stayed like that until the nurse came back startling the pair. After Namjoon went back to his chair and Jackson was done getting scolded for sitting up he asked to just see everyone at once. While they waited Jackson spoke “Joonie, ”.

Namjoon made eye contact rather than starting at the older boy before humming in answer.

“Will you…” Jackson started as he chewed on his lip. What if he took it the wrong way, So what he reacted so much to this, maybe after seeing that Jackson was okay he wouldn’t care anymore… “Will you stay with me tonight?” he asked before he could stop himself, mumbling the last few words.

Namjoon was surprised. Sure they were friends, but he thought the older would be creeped out with how much Namjoon seemed to care. Especially after being the one who had to comfort Namjoon, who would want him to stay?

“Of course” he found himself answering and nodding his head in case Jackson couldn’t understand him.

Just as a smile came to Jackson’s face twelve other boys shuffled into his room. After awkwardly greeting each one and thanking them for staying there was awkward small talk after Youngjae hugged him a little too hard repeating his thanks and apologizing again and again. Jackson was having none of hit, telling him it would have happened either way even though they both knew that wasn’t true. About five minutes later the nurse returned.

“Okay, visiting time is over, Mr. Wang needs to rest.” And at that everyone left. 

Just before Jin was about to leave he stood waiting for Namjoon, who just croaked “I’m going to stay here tonight. Can you pack up my stuff? I’ll meet you guys at the airport.”

Jin nodded, and left shutting the door behind him.

Namjoon just sat back hoping Jackson would get his much needed rest, even if he knew that wouldn’t be the case.

“Thanks again Joonie, I really appreciate it.” Jackson said smiling at the younger.

Namjoon returned the smile, “Of course, how else do you expect me to be able to look over you?” he tried to joke.

Jackson smiled even bigger, knowing what Namjoon was talking about, and his voice sounded even better. Just as he was about to say something Namjoon spoke up again. 

“Okay, now it’s time for you to get your rest like the nurse said.”

“But, “

“No buts Jackson.”, and after seeing the concern on his face, “I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise”

Jackson nodded at that, and surprisingly fell asleep quite easily.

After Namjoon was sure Jackson was asleep he left to find a payphone, telling his manager that he would come in on a later flight to China. To which the manager replied, “Don’t worry, we already changed your ticket, Jin will come and get you at 5 tomorrow and you’ll head out together.”

Namjoon expressed his gratitude before ending the call. With a tired smile he returned to Jackson’s room, glad to see that he hadn’t woken up. 

Sick of sitting Namjoon opted to stand beside Jackson with his fingers threading through the older boy’s hair. He sighed, mind not worrying for what felt like the first time in an eternity. 

“I’m glad you’re okay Jackson. I don’t know what I would have done… “ he stuttered, “What I would have done if something happened to you.” He smiled, “I’m such a fool.”.

After a beat Namjoon began to sing Fools. 

\--

Jackson awoke to the sound of a door closing. Immediately looking at Namjoon’s chair he saw the blond was now missing. He sighed, did he actually expect Namjoon to stay? Why would he bother, he has his own group to look over. In an attempt to dull the pain in his heart, he closed his eyes to try to go back to sleep. Moments later he heard the door again.

With a sigh, fingers started running through Jackson’s hair, despite the dull ache that was everywhere, including his head, Jackson had never felt more at ease.

“I’m glad you’re okay Jackson. I don’t know what I would have done… “ he heard Namjoon’s words break a little, “What I would have done if something happened to you.” A pause, “I’m such a fool.”.

At this point Jackson had to stop himself from smiling, because he never wanted Namjoon to stop which he certainly would if he knew Jackson was awake. 

But then Jackson heard the most beautiful sound to have ever graced his ears. 

“I am tired of this place, I hope people change”

This was the song that Namjoon covered with one of his groupmates – Jungkook. 

When the cover came out Jackson was excited to see what his friend did to add a spin to the song, he never expected to hear Namjoon sing. The younger told him he wasn’t fond of it. That being said, when he got to hear the real thing he could only sit in relaxation as he listened. However, it was getting progressively more difficult not to smile.

“Only fools fall for you, only fools fall. Only fools do what I do.” Jackson couldn’t help it any longer, and a smile creeped onto his face. This caused Namjoon to stop singing, which made Jackson want to frown, but in this moment it was impossible.

\--

“Jackson?” Namjoon questioned. Finally, Jackson opened his eyes, the smile on his face growing even larger.

“Only fools fall. Only fools fall for you.” Jackson added looking Namjoon in the eye. Since when did he act on something so serious? It must be whatever they put in his IV.

“Jackson…” Namjoon said, almost sounding broken, and Jackson couldn’t have that.

His heart tugged at the sound of Namjoon’s voice, and he decided then that he was going to try something. It was about thirty seconds later when he decided if it failed he’d just blame it on the meds.

“Namjoon…” Jackson said in the same tone, but a smile on his face.

“What are you doing?” Namjoon asked, his heart and head telling him two completely different things.

Jackson almost laughed, almost. This was it. “I was just letting you know that only fools fall for you.” After Namjoon gave him a look that told Jackson that every fiber of his being was listening to what Jackson would say, hoping.

“Didn’t you know I’m a fool?” Jackson said, trying to make it sound like a joke he could play off if Namjoon’s reaction wasn’t ideal, but it came out far too quiet like he was far too scared, to use that as a backup.

“You… You’re…” Namjoon swallowed. “Are you?” he asked, his voice nearly as small as Jackson’s. 

Jackson nodded slowly, so slowly if Namjoon wasn’t placing all of his attention to the boy, he wouldn’t have noticed.

Jackson’s heart rate was rising, but neither of them paid any mind to the monitor. By the time Namjoon’s hand found Jackson’s face they had forgotten about all of their surroundings. 

Namjoon swallowed, he couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he couldn’t stop. It was as if he was on auto pilot. Leaning in closer he asked “Can I ki-“ and was cut off before he could finish the question with Jackson’s nod.

When they’re lips touched it felt like time stop, it was complete bliss, until the door burst open, and then they both realized that Jackson’s monitor was beeping like crazy because his heart rate had risen so much. 

After seeing the reason for the rise, the nurse just told Namjoon that he would have to leave, and while she said she was sorry, Namjoon doubted that was the case. 

“Sorry, “ Namjoon said to the nurse, before turning to Jackson. “Uhh, I’ll call you, okay?”

“I’ll be waiting.” Jackson said with a smile on his face, even as Namjoon was shooed from the room.

\--

Namjoon returned to the payphone, he hoped Jin wasn’t sleeping because he really didn’t feel like staying in the waiting room all night. After three rings the older boy picked up out of breath, “Yes?”

“Hello to you too” Namjoon quipped and he heard Jin sigh, and a faint chuckle from someone else.

“Yes Namjoon? Is Jackson okay? Did something happen?” Namjoon was amazed, but not really surprised, even when he was entertaining, he was still such a mother.

Namjoon smiled, “Yea, everything’s fine, I just kinda need you to come pick me up…”, silence, “I might have gotten kicked out and I’d rather not spend the night in the waiting room.” Namjoon was ever-grateful that Jin couldn’t see the blush that made its way to his face. “I promise I’ll just go to Hoseok and Yoongi’s room once I get back.

“Just get a cab”, Namjoon could tell Jin was agitated. 

“I’m sorry, I would but I don’t have any cash.”

After that Jin sighed. “We’ll be there soon.” And with that he hung up.

Namjoon couldn’t help but smile, of course he felt bad for interrupting Jin and.. whoever, but tonight was still pretty great in his books. Fifteen minutes later a cab pulled up and Jin waved him over. 

Getting in the vehicle, Namjoon looked around to see who Jin was with, and was only slightly surprised to see it was the leader of Jackson’s group. He’d have to ask Jin how he held it all together later. 

“So, what did you break to get kicked out?” Jin laughed at his own question.

“N..Nothing” Namjoon tried to reply coolly, but he was sure his face gave him away.

Jaebum and Jin’s laughter proved that he was at least right about that. 

“Oh my God, you didn’t break Jackson did you?” the former’s laughter proved he was far too amused with this. 

“What? No!” Namjoon rebutted, but the other two were having none of that, thankfully they were back at the hotel, and they were gone before they could question Namjon further.  
Greaaaaat, now all he had to do was hope Yoongi wasn’t already asleep, after the day he had he really didn’t want to end it with being strangled by the older rapper.

\--

The next day everyone from his group visited Jackson, well with the exception of their leader who had other “business” to attend to. And as the nurse led them in with Mark at the front she gave a stern look at Jackson before stating “No kissing.” and leaving, her shift finally over.

If that didn’t make the members laugh enough, the red of Jackson’s face sure did.

“No kissing huh? Why would that rule need to be in place, where’s Namjoon by the way?” Mark said smiling at his best friend who would have hit him with his pillow if he wasn’t using it to cover the smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh yes, I'm really happy with the ending, it's just so cute.
> 
> I don't think it was too terrible for my second story haha.
> 
> Please just let me know what you think (: <3


End file.
